The Games We Play
by Red's-Fury
Summary: Oneshot. Sam's favorite game and a visit from her friend result in some great blackmail!


Hi, everybody! I'm taking a mini-break from Demons and Ghosts to try my hand at a one-shot.

This is just a silly thing that came to me after reading some other fanfics and looking at some fanart. There are some minor spoilers for KH2. If you don't wanna kow, go away now. If you haven't played the game yet, then you are a sad, misguided creature.

Anyway, standard disclaimer applies: I own nothing but the idea.

If I owned the characters, the storyline would be far more warped and they wouldn't get cancelled after only three seasons!

Here we go!**  
**

**The Games We Play**

It was late one night when Sam Manson finally got home. She had been out all afternoon helping her friend Danny Phantom round up a few stray ghosts.

The Goth girl dropped her purple bookbag on her bed and sat down beside it to take off her combat boots. She eyed the school bag with disdain and decided it could wait. She switched on her TV, turned on her PS2, and put the disc from her favorite game in.

While the game was loading, Sam changed from her usual skirt and tank top to a pair of red and black pajama pants and an oversized T-shirt. She slipped on her favorite pair of slippers and plodded back to her game.

Kingdom Hearts 2 lit up the TV screen. Sam plopped down into her favorite beanbag chair and picked up the controller. She loaded a saved game and went to find Sephiroth. As she started to fight him, Sam thought she heard a noise. She turned around to see if her door was open but there was no one there.

Sam turned back to her game and gave a frustrated sigh. She had forgotten to pause the game and Sephiroth had kicked the shit out of Sora. Sam hit the x-button to continue and made her way to him again.

This time, she had half of his life gone before she heard the same noise. This time she paused the game and got up to investigate fully. Sam checked all of the windows to make sure they were locked. She also checked her door, opening it and looking into the hallway before shutting it and locking it.

Then she saw it. The sort of 'ripple' in the air that told her a ghost was in the room. She sighed and said, "OK, Danny. You can come out now."

The Ghost Boy known as Danny Phantom appeared in the middle of Sam's room. His face was slightly red, his eyes were crinkled, and he had a hand over his mouth that clearly said he was trying not to laugh.

Sam raised an eyebrow at her friend and he coughed to cover up his discomfort. She crossed her arms over her chest and tapped a slippered foot. This was too much for Danny and he burst out laughing. He dropped from where he had been floating and changed back into Danny Fenton, one of Sam's friends from school.

Sam merely smirked. Danny looked up at her and gulped, his laughter subsiding almost immediately. "Think my choice of games is funny, do ya?" Danny nodded slowly, the mere thought bringing him back to giggles.

"Too bad Tucker isn't here though. You'd never live it down, Sam." Danny grinned at the girl. "I mean, come on. You play Doomed and beat us every single time."

"Hmm. Well, Tucker better not find out about me playing Kingdom Hearts 2, Danny. Because if he does, he'll also find out about your box." Sam smirked evilly as Danny paled instantly and then tried to cover it up.

"What...what box would that be? I don't know what you're talking about." The raven-haired boy fidgeted and Sam grinned wider.

"Then let me remind you. I'm talking about the box in the back of your closet. You know, the one that says 'Stuff I never want people to know I own' on the side of it." Danny's eyes narrowed.

"What do you know about the box, Sam?" The girl studied the fingernails of one hand as she answered.

"I know you have two copies of Final Fantasy X, two copies of Final Fantasy X-2, and a handful of Beanie Babies." Sam smiled as Danny grumbled under his breath.

The teen stood up and changed back into Danny Phantom. "Fine. I'll keep your secret and you keep mine. Bye, Sam."

Sam waved to the Ghost Boy as he phased out of her room and flew away. She turned back to her game. She unpaused the game and proceeded to finish off the hardest foe of the game.

"Boys."

_**Well, how was it? It's kinda long for a one-shot, but I wanted to see what kind of reaction I would get.**_

_**Leave me a review and go RxR Demons and Ghosts. The Dark Side and its cookies command you! I'm off to work on another chapter for my D and G.  
**_


End file.
